Dance with Me
by Mystikal
Summary: This is a Tai/Mimi. I wrote it when i was bored but it turned out ok!


Dance With Me....  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Digimon pple or the song. Enjoy!  
  
Mimi sat on the one of the folding chairs with a group of her friends.   
But she could not help to look at the people dancing. Expecially one person. Tai.   
She had always felt something for him. She couldn't quite explain it. It was just   
every time she looked at him she got butterflys, goosebumps, and short of breath. She could barley talk to him. "Mimi? Mimi?" Sora waved her hand in front of Mimi's face."Oh sorry. What where you saying?" Mimi asked as she turned her head away for her 'secret lover'. Ok he wasn't that secret. Sora knew. Kari knew and TK knew. "Omigosh like don't tell me you were just watching Tai Kamiya and his so-called group." Sandra said in disgust. "Yeah like those pathetic loosers think they are totally big shots. They are such scrubs!" Jan agreed. Mimi had enough. She hated the way people made fun of Tai. "You know what? Why don't you guys get a reality check! Tai and his friends are cool. You guys are just jealos because they talk to me and Sora all the time." Mimi said. Sandra and Jan looked at her indisbelief. "That just because your stuck up" Sandra murmured. "At least i don't stuff!" Mimi said as she pulled on a tissue sticking out of their shirts. Jan and Sandra got up and ran to the bathroom. Sora laughed her head off. "Oh Mimi, thats was ssoo incredibly funny!" Sora. Mimi smiled. "Yeah it was. Wasn't it? I just wish Tai would notice me.  
Yet Mimi didn't notice he was noticing her. He had been noticing her all night. Wishing he had enough courage to go over and ask her to dance. She looked so cute. She had on a short pink skirt with a slit up and a black with only a sleeve for her right arm and a pink flower on it. Her hair was left down and curled under. 'I have to do this. After all my crest was the crest of courage!' Tai thought. Tai turned to Matt. "Matt, I'm gonna do it!" Tai said with authority. "Tai?!? We are only in high school habe you thought about it?" Matt asked. "No that you idiot! I'm gonna ask Mimi to dance!" Tai said as he shoved Matt. "Oh yeah...that. I knew that!" Matt tried to cover up. "Whatever" Tai rolled his eyes. Tai walked slowly over.  
"Mimi look!" Sora pointed to Tai. "Omigosh! Do you think hes coming over here?" Mimi asked. "Yes!" Sora squealed. Mimi's heart was pounding so fast.  
"Uh, Mimi?" Tai asked nervously "Yeah Tai?" "Would you....uh...would you.." Tai trailed off. "What Tai?" Mimi asked. "Mimiwillyouhavemykids?" Tai blurted out. Mimi and Sora giggled. "Uhh....I mean....oh gee...I blew it ...Umm I gotta go cya!" Tai turned around. "Tai. Its OK" "Tai Took a deep breath. "Mimi will you dance with me?" Mimi smiled. "Of course I will." Mimi smiled.  
  
Every time our eyes meet   
This feeling inside me   
Is almost more than I can take  
  
Mimi felt so special in Tai's arms. She layed her head on Tai's shoulder. Tai could not belive she actually dance with him! Expecially he screwed up! He was ssoo happy!  
  
Baby when you touch me   
I can feel how much you love me   
And it just blows me away   
I've never been this close to anyone or anything   
I can hear your thoughts I can see your dreams   
  
Sora went up the the person who did the lights. All of the sudden all the lights went out and there was a spotlight on Tai and Mimi. Tai and Mimi were surprised and blushed. But they stayed there.  
  
  
I don't know how you do what you do   
I'm so in love with you   
It just keeps getting better   
  
I wanna spend the rest of my life   
With you by my side   
Forever and ever   
Every little thing that you do   
Baby I'm amazed by you   
  
The smell of your skin   
The taste of your kiss   
The way you whisper in the dark   
  
Your hair all around me   
Baby you surround me   
You touch every place in my heart   
  
Oh it feels like the first time every time   
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes I don't know how you do what you do   
I'm so in love with you   
It just keeps getting better   
  
I wanna spend the rest of my life   
With you by my side   
Forever and ever   
  
Every little thing that you do   
Baby I'm amazed by you Every little thing that you do   
I'm so in love with you   
It just keeps getting better   
  
I wanna spend the rest of my life   
With you by my side   
Forever and ever   
Every little thing that you do   
  
Tai looked down at Mimi who looked up at him. "Mimi, I love you" Tai sai looking into her eyes.   
"I love you too Tai ever since I saw you at camp I've always had feelings for you." Mimi admited.  
Tai leaned over and gave her the most passionate kiss they have ever had.  
  
Oh, every little thing that you do   
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Awww.....Well thats it for now! Hope you liked it!!  



End file.
